


Thank you for making merry!

by used_songs



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Golden Girls
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 20:16:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17210207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/used_songs/pseuds/used_songs
Summary: Dorothy returns from Christmas shopping to find she has a visitor.prompt: #125 - merry





	Thank you for making merry!

“Santa?” Rose breathed.  
  
“Blanche, I didn’t know you had company.” Dorothy placed her bags on the floor by the sofa and eyed their red-suited visitor.  
  
“He’s here for you, if you can believe. He says he’s a big fan … of what, I don’t know.”  
  
“Be nice,” Wade muttered. “I don’t want to get blood on your carpet.”  
  
Dorothy turned to him. “Wade Wilson, at your service!” He sketched a clumsy bow.  
  
“How can I help you, Mr. Wilson?” Dorothy raised an eyebrow.  
  
“Just allow me to worship at your feet.” He fell to his knees.  
  
Blanche exclaimed, “Well I never!”


End file.
